Singe
}}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: linear-gradient(to top, #000 49%, #B8860B, #DAA520 55%),#000; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | .oOEclipseOo. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Hard-working |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Light gold |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | MBTI Personality | ESTJ |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: linear-gradient(to top, #000 49%, #B8860B, #DAA520 55%),#000; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | 12 years old (24 in dragon years) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | SandWing general |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | SandWings |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | To not only hold lots of power over the SandWing army, but lots of power over the SandWing government as well |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | Blaze's palace |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | Her soldiers, Blaze, her family |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | Those who aren't sided with Blaze in the war or are on her bad side |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | Combat, being in charge |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | Being vulnerable, being treated without respect |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | All average SandWing abilities |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | Her daggers, her fighting skill, her knowledge |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | "Tell me who you are and what side of the war you're on, or you'll be killed on the spot." |} |} NOTE: SINGE IS MY ORIGINAL CHARACTER. IF I CATCH ANYONE PLAGIARIZING ANY OF MY ORIGINAL WORK ON THIS ARTICLE, YOU WILL BE BANNED. ANOTHER NOTE: THIS PAGE NEEDS TO BE REVAMPED Singe is a female SandWing general for Blaze and one of .oOEclipseOo.'s OCs. Description Singe has dull tan scales with lighter tan underscales. The barb on the end of her tail is completely black, and she has beady black eyes like most SandWings. She is very strong and has a well muscled build, so it's easy to tell she does a lot of fighting. Singe has extremely dark brown patches ringed in black all over her body that look just like singe marks. Not many know whether these are actual burn marks from battle or just unusual markings. There is a strap just behind her shoulder blade that wraps around her body and holds a sheathed dagger on each side. She also wears small gold earrings, not very noticeable, but a symbol of her higher status. Personality Singe is hard-working and completely devoted to her job. She will do almost anything to serve the SandWing army, being completely loyal to them. She is the one who will die for her comrades in battle and won't stop doing her job because of something getting in the way. Her determination is something her warriors often admire in her. She tends to be cold and distrusting. The first thing she'll do when she meets you is A) try to kill you, or B) interrogate you. She tends to try and shield her heart from lots of emotions like fear, sadness, and love to focus on her job more. Yet, like everyone else, she feels these too, just doesn't admit it to herself. If you get past her cold shell however, which is very difficult, she is loyal and caring. Not exactly loving and nurturing and whatever, but she does care in her own different way. Singe is a natural-born leader, feeling natural in charge. Many describe her as strict and stern, but she isn't exactly cruel unless she's against the enemy. She is good at teaching others from having to train her troops, which she has surprisingly close bonds with. She is very clever and intelligent from the great schooling she received as a child, which has helped her quite a bit on the battlefield. Singe can be extremely stubborn though, often to the point of refusing to do things other than her way, even if the alternative is much more practical and efficient than her idea. Being so stubborn, she can't stand taking orders from anyone else or having to follow someone else's path. She has a hard time admitting defeat or that she was wrong. She believes that you should die as a hero rather than live as a coward. Singe loves power, being in charge, and having control over everything around her. Sometimes she will get so caught up in seizing power she will sometimes neglect her friends and her family, which leaves her feeling guilty after getting the power she wanted. It's not that she doesn't care about her friends and family; it's just at that moment, getting power is her main priority, meaning she often forgets about her other priorities. Sing is known for manipulating Blaze's decisions when she talks to her, and she tries to convince the princess to have things done her way. Thus, Blaze will sometimes go to her for advice when making a choice (or when deciding on an outfit, which annoys Singe greatly). Singe doesn't actually like Blaze; she only stays in the alliance because it is who her family allied with and knows that she holds power over she whole kingdom when she manipulates Blaze. History Singe was born to parents of very high status; her mother made luxury goods for the SandWing kingdom while her father was a scribe for Queen Oasis herself. Her father wanted the best education for his daughter possible, so he sent her to a very advanced school in which she gained lots of knowledge. This is what Singe did for most of her dragonet years, but as she got older, she became interested in fighting. Around the time when the Great War started, skilled fighters for Blaze were high in demand, so she started training to be in the SandWing army. She spent many years training until her skills were homed and joined the army. She practiced fighting a lot in her free time, and was very devoted to her occupation, so she quickly rose to the position of general. Now she is one of the best fighters in the SandWing kingdom and commonly talks to Blaze herself. She has a lot of control over the government for someone who isn't queen. Gallery Singe header.png|Beautiful pic by Luster! Category:SandWings Category:Females Category:Content (.oOEclipseOo.) Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Soldier)